hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Buttercup
Buttercup Utonium is a member of the Powerpuff girls, and is also the self proclaimed, "toughest" fighter out of all three of them. Buttercup joined the Hunger Games at the beggining of April while in her child form, along with her other sister, Bubbles. 'History of the Games' 'ABOUT BUTTERCUP' Buttercup, along with her sisters, are some of the youngest competitors in the Hunger Games. Her older form aging at 13 years old, while her child form is 5. Buttercup is known to being enraged easily when she or her sister and friends are defeated. This, coupled with her aggression, sometimes gets the better of her, making her somewhat reckless and stubborn while in the games themselves. This can sometimes her show aggression towards her own friends and sisters. Although, she has also shown a very friendly side, often supporting those who have helped her throughout the games, and giving advice and enouragement to those who need it. 'BUTTERCUP'S HISTORY' Buttercup first appeared in her child form at the beggining of April. Buttercup had appeared in a few games while in her child form until one day she joined in her older form. This mysterious phenomena has occured before with Blossom. Similarily, both would randomly appear in either their child, or older form. As of recent, her older form has appeared more often than her younger. It is unknown if this will be permanent or not. Both Buttercup's have shown to have fairly different characteristics nonetheless. The younger Buttercup is known for being brutally honest, and somewhat immature. She also does not seem to care for her sisters as much while in this form, her main goal is to win at all costs. The older Buttercup is much more mature than her younger form, and has developed a better attitude towards being a team player. With this in mind, she has also shown a darker side, often lashing out at her own team mates if they are defeated. She is often misunderstood when the scenarios occur, as she sems aggressive towards others, while in reality, she is trying to encourage them to do do better. She heavily relies on others to help her out, just as she would them. As long as she or one of her sisters and friends win, that's all she cares about. 'BUTTERCUP'S VICTORIES / HOSHI WEDDING' ' '''Buttercup has only won one game so far. On Sunday, April 10th, the legendary host Hoshi, hosted a wedding. Buttercup participated in the opening games. Out of the hundreds of tributes that flooded the games, Buttercup and Bubbles managed to find a spot in the opening games. After many long battles, Buttercup ended up victorious, securing her first ever victory. By the time she had left the games, she found her new love, Gravesly. Just before Gravesly was going to propose to her, Buttercup had received a call from Blossom, informing her of Bubbles sudden dissappearance. Buttercup immediately left to find her sister, only to find out that she had killed herself from depression. This left Buttercup in a very quiet mood for the rest of the night. 'ALLIES' One of Buttercup's greatest allies is Jojo. Buttercup and Jojo have both shown to give encouragement to each other, and often teaming up with each other during the games to take opponents down. While some think that they are in a relationship, this is not true. Jojo has stated that he sees Buttercup as a little sister, just as Buttercup sees Jojo as a bigger brother. Raven is also another one of Buttercup's allies. Often giving her support and encouragement. While Buttercup has been shown to show a little more agression towards Raven, this is out of pure respect for wanting to push Raven farther into her strength. Buttercup does not like to see her friends or sisters fail, she can be somewhat aggressive to those who fail. This is out of pure respect, as she wants them to do the best they can. 'RIVALS' At the moment, Buttercup does not have any true rivals. 'THE SLADE RAPE' In April, 2015. One of the biggest events to occur for the Powerpuff Girls was the "Slade Rape". This occured when all three Powerpuff Girls decided to go together as one tribute in an anonymous Hunger Game. Slade, previously mentioning that he was interested in what the Chemical X was capable of, took advantage of the Powerpuff girls, overpowering them, and raping all three girls at once. It is unknown as to how he got the strength to overpower all three girls. Thankfully, Yuki was there to prevent it from continiuing. This forever scarred the girls, leaving this tragic event in their memories forever. 'SLADES RETURN AND THE DEAL' Not too long after the Hoshion wedding, Slade had returned, after previous being missing for a couple of days. Buttercup immediatly sensed this during her affair with Gravesly, she immediately left in search for him. When he returned, he made a deal with Buttercup regarding her sisters sudden death. Slade claimed that he would release Bubbles back if Buttercup decided to love him, rather than her new love interest, Gravesly. Eventually it came down to a poll, which Gravesly had won by one point. Just as Slade was about to leave, her sister, Blossom initiated a challenge to Slade. Blossom had developed a plan to release Bubbles and replace her with Slade, at the cost of three dubs from various tributes. Slade eventually agreed. After 50+ tributes had participated in the help for Bubbles release, they were finally able to give Blossom enough dubs to defeat Slade. With the help from within Blossom herself, Schmendrick the magician, and from Slade himself after attempting to stop Blossom, she gathered the energy she needed to defeat Slade and return Bubbles back to life. Buttercup had attempted to help Blossom, but did not receive the dubs required, so she had wait and hope for the best. It's unknown if Slade is gone for good, or if he will return in the future. 'RELATIONSHIPS' Buttercup was in a relationship with gravesly for a few weeks. She is no longer in a relationship after passing away on 5/24/15 'BUTTERCUPS REQUIEM''' On 5/20/15, A fae by the name of Airy had manipulated Buttercup's sister Bubbles into winning games for her. She promised in return to find out who Bubbles secret lover was. As time grew on, other tributes grew suspicious and impatient. Buttercup eventually demanded on 5/24/15 for Airy to reveal herself. She complied, and immediately began sacrificng tributes for her to achieve power, due to Bubbles not being able to win 3 games earlier. Blossom, Baboon, Tomoko Kuroki, and Lucario, As she continued to her rampage of tributes, other tributes had formed a plan to defeat Airy. NepNep was able to achieve quads, but this was during transformation and had missed. Buttercup then formed a plan to defeat Airy by receiving 5 dubs and a poll on who should she save from the sacrificed tributes. Unfortunately, she received only one dub, and the other tributes had lost their patience. Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Lucario, Tomoko Kuroki, and Baboon were all defeated for not receiving the last four dubs. Without the power, Airy had overpowered them, and killed them, ending their legacy dissapointingly early. Category:Avatars